Halloween Party Etiquette
by OneWanderingMind
Summary: Emily just doesn't know how to behave herself. How can Alison resist? Emison Halloween!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a short Emison tease for Halloween. All characters are taken from "I Should Have", who are obviously taken from the show.**

**The rating for Chapter 1 is somewhere between T and M. You've been warned.**

* * *

><p>"Babe, please don't do this to me," Alison begged as she fumbled to glue Emily's left hand to her knee. Surrounded by at least fifty people dressed in both skimpy and hilarious costumes, she'd been struggling to keep Emily from basically climbing into her clothes since they sank into the soft cushions of a love seat about ten minutes ago.<p>

"Why not?" the brunette asked tucking the tip of her tongue between her teeth and deliberately annoying the flustered blonde squirming on her left.

Finally managing to restrain the aggressive appendage, Alison reminded, "There is nowhere for us to go and—"

With her free hand, Emily swatted away the dark strands of Alison's wig and complained against her jaw, "But I've been gone for two weeks."

"You don't have to tell me," the blonde's eyelashes fluttered and teeth clenched as Emily teased her skin.

Emily pulled back and reminded, "But I left you with a present."

"Sorry, Em," Alison raised an eyebrow and turned to the grinning woman, "but a vibrator didn't cut it."

Emily scoffed, "Well it was more than I had because no way was I going to buy a sex toy in Denver for two weeks or get caught with one in my luggage." She grazed two knuckles above the shiny gold fabric on Alison's chest. "Even I was embarrassed last time that happened."

"I told you to take it out of your carry-on."

One finger dipped beneath the spandex, "And I forgot."

"Em, stop it," the blonde once again tore away Emily's relentless digits.

Pouting, Emily replied nodding at the skintight Wonder Woman costume, "You shouldn't have worn something with so much cleavage."

Alison glanced down at the red strapless leotard with a thick gold "w" along the top, gold belt and blue bottoms with small white stars. "You're the comic book fan. I wore this for you." She flicked at the gold rope hanging off her hip.

The brunette peeked over the edge of the love seat and smiled at the knee high red boots. "You're right. I love it."

"And you're wearing a skimpy tan prison uniform because?"

"Hello!" Emily started at the ignorance as she tapped her name tag, "Alex Vause? Orange is the New Black?"

Alison poked at the black glasses sliding down Emily's nose, "That was cancelled forever ago."

"Best. Show. Ever." Emily insisted walking two fingers from the top of Alison's right boot aiming for her inner thigh.

"God!" the blonde grunted from having to stifle her own impulse to tug down the zipper pull on the front of Emily's costume. "You've got to be the most cruel fiancé in the world."

"Or," Emily suggested an alternative as the thumb on her trapped hand managed to massage a small circle on Ali's leg, "I'm just attentive to my fiancé's needs."

"Emily Fields," Alison whispered as the brunette's nose nuzzled against her neck. "You're killing me."

"I am so wet," the brunette murmured into Alison's ear. While the blonde could handle Emily's playfully insistent physical teasing, her body could rarely resist the graphic approach mixed with a warm exhale tickling her eardrum.

"Stop!" Alison's nails dug into Emily's hand. "Stop. Please don't." Ever since they met, Emily had little to no regard for social etiquette when it came to sexual matters. Although the brunette wasn't an exhibitionist, she substituted words for the actual act and tortured Alison with unfiltered details.

Vibrating a tiny, throaty moan into the blonde's ear, Emily said, "I seriously had no idea how much I need you inside me. After three years, I figured I'd be okay for a couple of weeks."

Alison couldn't resist gliding her hand to Emily's left leg and caressing the skin she'd missed so much. "You're not the only one who had a little trouble."

"I felt like a teenager fantasizing about you constantly throughout the day." She nipped the lobe of Alison's ear. "All I could think about were," she kissed Alison's neck as she listed, "your lips, your tongue, your breasts, your stomach and your other lips."

"God, Em!" the blonde jerked away from her prowling fiancé and glanced around to be sure they hadn't caught anyone's attention.

As Ali's eyes bounced around the room, Emily commented sliding off her glasses, "I almost forgot what you taste like, but I remember now."

Alison's eyes bulged and she whipped her face to the brunette, "You've got to stop."

With a scoff, Emily rolled her eyes, "Oh please. Don't act all innocent." She jumped at the opportunity to attack Alison's lips.

The blonde's trembling right hand slid against Emily's cheek as she allowed herself a few closed mouth lingering kisses before leaning her forehead against Emily's. "I'm about to forget where I am."

"Tell me what you want."

_Oh fuck_. Alison shivered at the husky request. She'd never been much of a dirty talker, but she and Emily indulged themselves during the first several weeks of their relationship. After all, they had to do something during those painful weeks of abstinence. It was a beautiful form of torture. "Em… don't make me."

Determined, the brunette said, "God, I want your nipples in my mouth." So simple; so brash; so true; so Emily—fuck flowery words.

As usual, Alison caved and described as she trailed a finger down Emily's jaw line, "I want you to take off my damn boots, stupid crown, dumbass wig and this suffocating thing," she plucked at her costume, "and everything underneath." Emily nudged her chin upward so she looked her in the eyes. "Then just stare at me like you do—like I'm the most beautiful and irresistible thing you've ever seen."

Emily only licked her lips and replied, "Then what?"

"Then I want you kiss me."

"Where?" Emily anticipated the answer as Alison slowly guided one of Emily's hands between her clenched thighs.

"Here," the blonde murmured breathing heavily.

This time, it was Emily who pulled away and fanned the heat on her face, "Okay. I can't take this."

"And just stare at my face," Alison continued relaying her fantasy. "Your eyes get so fucking dark."

"While I'm licking you?" Emily asked forcing her balled fists into her own lap.

Enjoying the turned tables, Alison nodded, "And tell me that you love me."

"I so fucking do," Emily replied.

"And that you want me."

"Christ on a bike."

Alison chuckled at the familiar odd phrase Emily blurted in her frustration and added with her effortless seductive smile, "Then don't let me come."

Emily audibly gulped down a huge boulder of desire that slammed into a pit of warmth flaring below her stomach. The tinges of lust in brown eyes convinced Alison that she'd be more than happy to oblige. The brunette asked, "For how long?"

"What's your personal best?" As Emily shifted her eyes upward in sarcastic thought, Alison scanned the room for other signs of barely controlled animalistic urges. Something about Halloween set everyone's hormones ablaze. Aria and Ezra stood in the middle of a group of Ezra's old college buddies. The pair appeared to be behaving themselves. Across the room, Spencer perched on Toby's lap and periodically giggled whenever her husband whispered into her ear. Alison snickered knowing Toby had no problem keeping his hands in appropriate places considering her friend's typical conservative costume. It took half a minute to spot Hanna, but when she did, both eyebrows shot upward as she watched Hanna mercilessly tease Caleb up against a wall. Before she could look away, Hanna's hands clawed at Caleb's belt and he frantically wrestled her fingers from his pants. Only three shots of vodka reduced her to an insatiable, sexually aggressive beast similar to Emily, except devoid of any concern for her surroundings. With two recovering alcoholics for friends, Hanna didn't make a habit of drinking, but when she did, it was crazy town. If Caleb wasn't around, she piled truth on top of Emily's longstanding theory that everyone was a little bit gay and a little bit racist.

As Alison briefly noticed a sea of cliche sexy nurses, cops and _holy shit what is that_, she smiled realizing the very delicious selection of women hadn't drawn Emily's attention once the entire night. Their prolonged separation quelled the brunette's bad habit of indiscreetly "appreciating beauty", as she called it. If not for the dry spell, Alison would be snapping her fingers in Emily's face every ten minutes or so and Emily would reply with the tone of a dumb jock, "Huh".

While Alison's gaze roamed, Emily managed to sneak a hand between her distracted fiancé's thighs, "Ali…"

"Shit!" Alison exclaimed at the long awaited feeling of Emily's touch against her center. "Please no." Abandoning her current tactic of peeling Emily's hands off of her every five seconds, she pushed herself to her feet and swiveled to her right slinging her left leg over Emily's lap. When she scooted her knees forward and sank down onto Emily's legs, she repeated, "Please no." She pinned both of Emily's hands to her hips.

"This is only making it worse," Emily grinned.

"Personal best?" Alison queried again.

"Fifteen minutes," the other woman replied craning her neck forward with her eyes transfigured by the small dark shadow just above Alison's costume between her slightly exposed breasts.

Instead of refusing her, Alison dipped her face downward to catch her fiancé's mouth barreling toward her. "Then you have to _kiss_ me longer than fifteen minutes," she urged as Emily freed her hands which then snaked to her ass. Alison's lips parted with a gasp when Emily squeezed. The brunette chuckled into Alison's mouth and the blonde observed, "Why do you taste like mint? Is that new toothpaste?"

The random question only encouraged Emily's laughter as she replied with Ali's lips still chasing hers, "Gum. Airplane peanuts—" the blonde cut her off, "leave a bad taste—in my—mouth." After Alison sufficiently smothered her with her lips, Emily pulled back and said, "So I have to wait _more_ than fifteen minutes for you to touch me?"

While shifting her fiancé's hands back to her hips, Alison assured quietly, "I promise it'll be worth it."

With a devious smile, Emily leaned into the blonde's chest and asked as her lips brushed along the edge of the costume, "Why did I start this?"

"I really don't know—No!" Alison shoved Emily into the back of the love seat by her shoulders. "Keep your tongue in your mouth, babe."

Groaning dramatically, Emily dropped her head backward and complained, "This is worse than when you went out of town last year."

Alison intentionally wiggled in Emily's lap as she reminded, "That was only a week."

"Fucking shit, Ali," Emily hissed at the pressure and she flashed an aroused look of irritation at her smirking fiancé. "That's it."

As Emily hastily pushed Alison forward and jerked them both to their feet, Alison asked, "What are you doing?"

With fingers clenched around the blonde's wrist, Emily explained over her shoulder as she shoved her way through sweaty bodies, "I've been here before. There's a room off the entry way."

"You've known this whole time?" Alison called out above the voices of the crowd. Emily tugged her forward rudely elbowing the entire way with her arm wrenched behind her and her fingers still wrapped around Alison's wrist.

When they reached a small door, Emily yanked Alison and spun her under the arch their uplifted arms created. As the blonde rolled directly into the smiling brunette's chest, she whispered, "My Northern girl can dance now." She bit her lip and slammed the stunned blonde into the thin wooden door. Neither Alison's gasp at a pain in the back of her head nor the door banging into the doorframe could be heard over the music and animated conversations. "Of course I knew this was here." She flattened her entire body against the blonde's with one hand wedged between their breasts.

Wrapping her arms behind her fiancé's neck, the blonde complained with a tiny moan, "I'd be pissed right now if I didn't want you so badly."

"Yeah, I know." Emily smirked as she twisted the doorknob and the pair toppled into the small room.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Halloween!<strong>

**Btw. This takes place many years in the future, so that's why OITNB is cancelled, even though I hope that never happens :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey look! Another chapter!**

**Rated M**

* * *

><p>Standing behind a very aroused Alison sans boots, crown and wig, all ten of Emily's fingers pressed into the blonde's lower abdomen. She fanned them outward and slowly trekked upward to her chest. Alison's right hand balled the golden robe on her hip into her fist, ripped it off and chucked it across the room as she begged with her head draped over the brunette's shoulder, "Emily, please." When Emily finally touched the bare skin of her breasts peeking out above the neckline of the costume, Alison shoved her ass into Emily hoping the pressure would urge her forward. Taking the hint, the brunette tossed beautiful blonde locks to the side and unzipped the back of Alison's costume from the center of her back to just above her ass.<p>

Alison peeled the fabric from her own body, stomped her feet until it sank to the floor and kicked it aside. As the blonde wiggled out of her nude colored thong, Emily unhooked the strapless bra, which fell instantly to Alison's feet and was booted next to the red, gold and blue outfit. The brunette's lips parted as her breathing quickened to match the pounding of her heartbeat. She turned her fiancé slowly toward her as if gingerly unwrapping a precious gift. She'd seen, felt and kissed almost every inch of the pale body, but her jaw always dropped at the sight of her dimpled chin, barely visible clavicles, and the slim valley between her breasts, which opened up to her toned abdomen. She always smiled seeing the two small invisible buttons about four inches below her navel and three inches to the left and right. These were two of the only spots on Alison's body that either threw her into a fit of giggles or made her shudder with sexual excitement.

"Get out of your head and look at me," the blonde tilted her head knowing exactly why Emily appeared to be stalling. No matter how many crass words poured from her fiancé's mouth, she could get lost in her tender thoughts if Alison allowed it. It was a quirk she'd developed over the past three years of their relationship. Before meeting Alison, the insatiable brunette thrived on sex with no attachment, but their relationship began with attachment which eventually led to sex. Emily had a tendency to barrel from zero to sixty with her blatant words of lust and relentless roaming fingers and lips only to plummet from sixty back to zero when Alison finally stood naked before her. Alison loved her for it, but now definitely wasn't the time for that.

"Remember what I want," the blonde whispered into Emily's mouth before leaning backward to expose her entire body to the brunette's gaze. She watched the familiar black cloud of desire eclipse the adoring gleam in Emily's warm brown eyes forcing her teeth to clench a sliver of her bottom lip. She allowed Emily to stare for maybe ten seconds before she snagged the tan hands limp at her sides and rammed them into her breasts where her already hardened nipples greeted the palms. "No more thinking," she ordered.

Surprisingly rendered unable to speak, the brunette breathed hard through her flaring nostrils as she watched her own fingers knead Alison's breasts and gently scrape across the pink nubs. Alison winced when nails dug deep into her skin as Emily recalled exactly what her fiancé wanted. Emily's hands traveled to the warm face and her mouth quickly followed. Two small whimpers of relief drifted into the air as their lips met in that desperate way they'd been craving for exactly fourteen days. After weeks without Emily's scent and touch, Alison dragged her lips up and down clamping a bottom and top lip in turn as she savored the streams of air pelting her cheek and the unfamiliar but sweet remnants of mint gum. When a determined tongue swept into her mouth against her own, Alison moaned knowing its final destination further down her body.

"Kneel down," Emily said reading her fiancé's thoughts. Alison latched onto the back of Emily's neck trying to feel her lips as long as possible as they lowered themselves onto the rough red carpet. After a few moments of scooting and pushing, the blonde lay on her back propped up on her forearms with Emily leering at her between her bent legs. Before granting Alison's wish, the brunette crawled her way up Alison's body and whispered the words Alison had requested with a few others spilling from the heart, "I love you so much, Ali. That's why I'm marrying you. I never want to love anyone like this ever again."

As the blonde mouthed "I love you too" Emily kissed her on the forehead before slinking back down between the white legs. With her hands planted on her knees, the brunette spread Alison's legs wide to peck trails down each leg from the top her knees to the base of her thighs. Slowly she dragged her hands around to Alison's lower abdomen and dropped her mouth to the soaked center. She teasingly rubbed the tip of her nose against Ali's clit. Her head snapped up when the blonde's hips leapt up for more contact.

As instructed, she stared into Alison's eyes that were labeled "blue" but mingled with so many other colors. With a smirk, Emily glanced at a clock conveniently hanging on a wall behind Alison's head, "I want you, babe. Sixteen minutes." Alison felt spurts of fire shoot through her skin at the teasing words. The brunette grazed the tip of her tongue from the bottom of Alison's sex to her clit. Knowing she had to torture her fiancé for sixteen minutes, she couldn't afford to dive in and ravish the woman as she preferred.

When she finally pursed her lips around Alison's clit and rapidly flicked her tongue, the blonde released one of her notoriously loud moans that many would assume to be fake especially considering the brunette had just gotten started. "Look at me!" Alison said when Emily's gaze darted from her eyes to her rising and falling breasts as her tongue swiped her up and down.

The low, harsh command reverberated in Emily's ears. "God, I love how loud you are," Emily mumbled into the wet flesh at the sight of the blonde's features contorted in a manner akin to pain. Her breath tingled against the sensitive skin when she spoke and Alison's hips bucked filling Emily's mouth with her wet heat.

"Stop talking," Ali grunted, "Just look at me and lick." Emily's fingers spread the slit so her tongue could sweep within Alison, not just against her. "Fuck!" the blonde yelped feeling the brunette breach her and brush against her throbbing walls. Instinctively, her hand slammed down onto Emily's head and her eyes squeezed shut.

"Eeey owww!" Emily groaned with her mouth and nose buried in her fiancé. She batted away the hand and reminded, "I can't see you if you do that."

"God dammit," Alison moaned as she grappled with her own breasts with her narrowed eyes locked onto her fiancé's face.

"Thank you. Now I can se—"

"Stop fucking talking!"

**Four minutes.**

Alison's arousal bathed Emily's fingers and tongue as they traded off sweeping inside the blonde. Whenever Alison's sharp cries quickened and her hips rose off the floor, the brunette pulled away and simply blew between Alison's legs and tapped her tongue against the pulsing heat between Alison's legs. After Emily's fourth retreat the blonde whined, "Just let me come, please."

Emily glanced up at the clock and shook her head seeing only four minutes had passed, "Sorry, my dear, I have to beat my record."

"Fuck your record!" the blonde moaned as Emily's lips wrapped around her clit and a finger teased between her folds.

"Such language," Emily smiled and raised an eyebrow at her impatient fiancé. Unexpectedly, she drove two fingers into Alison as she gently clamped her teeth onto her clit. The blonde's thighs slammed into either side of her face. Emily only heard the muffled sounds of multiple curse words and a sharp cry. Wanting to hear one more thing, she thrust into her again, curled and smirked against Alison's skin at the unmistakable sound of her name.

When she pried the legs from her face, she saw Alison begging, "I am so close."

"Oh, I know," Emily confirmed kissing and licking. "That was fast."

"Fucking let me come!"

**Nine minutes.**

"Again owww," complained Emily raising her mouth a couple of inches from her fiancé whose body had just cracked her in the mouth. Alison's eyes widened and jaw dropped as Emily licked her lips and moaned enjoying Alison's taste. "Busting my lip isn't going to get you anywhere."

"Oh my god!" Alison smacked the back of her own head into the carpet. "I swear to god if you don't stop talking."

With three fingers of her right hand pressed together, Emily stared at Alison's breasts and chin, which were the only visible parts of her upper body as her neck was still craned backward. Emily swore under her breath as she felt herself throbbing. Forcing her attention to her fiancé, she asked as she slowly slid her fingers into Alison, "What are you going to do about it?"

Since she didn't have far to go, she crept inside centimeter by centimeter watching the blonde's back arch upward and listening to her tiny squeals crescendo to a high pitched moan. _So damn loud. _When she spread her fingers and filled her fiancé as much as she could, her tongue returned to the blonde's clit.

Although her body fought to keep her head pinned to the carpet, Alison managed to lift it and moaned as Emily's hungry eyes caressed and nipped at her breasts. "If this always happens when you get back from trips—shit!—maybe you should—fuck Em!" her voice cracked as Emily's fingers and teeth cut off the sentence with a thrust and a rough nibble.

"Now _you_ shut up," the reply was muffled and slurred as Emily's tongue teased the blonde.

**Thirteen minutes.**

"Just do it already!"

"You asked for this," Emily reminded as she pulled out her fingers and lifted her head. She had felt Alison beginning to quiver around her fingers and according to the clock and Alison's request, she couldn't grant the writhing blonde release.

"I don't give a fuck—mmmm," a grumble vibrated in the back of her throat as Emily blew cold air against her. "I'm an idiot. How much longer?"

"Five minutes," Emily lied. Alison had been on the brink for the last three or four minutes with Emily barely able to keep her from coming. She knew one or two well placed curls of two fingers and forceful swipes of her tongue would send Alison jerking and screaming over the edge.

**Fifteen minutes and forty five seconds.**

"Honey please," Alison's demands had dwindled into whimpering pleas. One finger tip traced the length of her core. Alison knew Emily could feel how close she was to that sudden clench and an ear-piercing slew of expletives which often included her fiancé's name.

Emily glanced at the clock once again as her fingers dipped inside Alison. After reading the time, she stared at the blonde with slightly red cheeks and a forehead glistening with small beads of sweat. "I missed you so much, Ali."

Smiling while rocking her hips trying to force herself around Emily's teasing fingers, Alison replied, "I missed you t—"

A scream cut off her words as Emily suddenly plunged into her.

After a few seconds of Emily's fingers swirling and curing and her lips and tongue fervently sucking, the blonde's pelvis slammed one final time into Emily's mouth before her ass drove into the ground as her back arched. Emily gently massaged Alison as the blonde's mind went blank, head tingled, and legs trembled and fell limp. The brunette quickly caught her legs while placing small kisses against the slit her fingers abandoned as Alison tumbled down from the height of her orgasm.

Alison's entire body panted while Emily pecked and nipped at the insides of her thighs. "You are so loud," Emily noted for at least the third time.

"Come here," the blonde beckoned between breaths.

Emily's mouth and fingers snaked up to Alison's face. "So fucking loud," she repeated. "And you say 'fuck' a lot. I missed your fucks."

"Fuck," the blonde choked on the word as her fiancé tucked three slick fingers between her teeth.

"See?" Emily grinned as Alison trailed her tongue up and down the fingers before taking all three in her mouth. She moaned as the blonde's darkening eyes seemed to caress what her fingers didn't.

After Emily retracted her now clean fingers, Alison cupped Emily's face and smirked, "I'm sorry my vocabulary is so limited."

"Don't apologize," the brunette turned and kissed Alison's right palm, "If you were able to form lengthy sentences, I'd be doing something seriously wrong."

"Well then," Alison wrapped her legs around Emily's hips, jerked her to the right and rolled on top of her. She leaned upward so she could pull down the zipper of the prison uniform, "Let's test your sentence structure while I'm inside _you_."

Helping Alison undress her, Emily assured while wriggling and grunting, "I'm pretty sure it will be the same except a lot quieter."

The blonde snagged Emily by the nipples and purred as Emily squealed with both pain and pleasure, "We'll see about that."

Emily shivered in anticipation and whispered, "Hey Ali," and her fiancé paused before lowering her teeth to her breasts, "Happy Halloween."

* * *

><p><strong>This really is the end :)<strong>

**Thanks to MysticalGoddessOfWords for double checking this. **


End file.
